Mother Swap
by Steelers1023
Summary: Merida requests that her mother be changed in order to not be married off to 1 of the 3 suitors. What if the spell didn't change Elinor into a bear, but instead switched her body with our favorite Disney Villainess, Maleficent? Will the spell be broken in time or will Merida's mom be The Mistress of Evil forever? Can Elinor be Aurora's "Fairy Godmother" forever?
1. A New Mother

AN: Last night I was watching Brave on Disney Channel and this idea just popped in my head! Maleficent is a mother figure and Elinor is a mother, obviously. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I've never done a fic with Brave, so it'll be interesting. I apologize for any mistakes or mess ups between both movies. Maleficent I am doing out of memory and Brave I just watched yesterday after, at least, a year or 2 of not seeing it. Scenario, Merida asks for her mother to be changed, but instead of being turned into a bear, her mom is physically the same, but mentally is Maleficent. That's where I am starting that side of this story. Elinor is in Maleficent's body in her world. Maleficent's story will be placed somewhere just after Maleficent attempts to revoke her curse, but fails. Please review and give me feedback. Reviews are very appreciated! Now, onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or Brave. Both movies belong to Disney.

Chapter 1: A New Mom

"Mom, mom? Are you, okay?"

Maleficent groans in response to the mysterious voice she hears while in her half-sleep and half-awake mode. The villainess doesn't actually catch the words clearly, but can tell it is a young teen meaning her "goddaughter", Beastie.

"Mom, is something wrong?"

The voice is clearer and the fae makes out the words this time. Her body stiffens at the name "mom".

Why would her Beastie call her mom when she called her Godmother for months?

Maybe it's a prank from Diaval after turning him into a dog back when she first met Aurora?

That's it! That's gotta be the explanation! He had Aurora come in at this very early hour and wake her by calling the fae her mother!

Maleficent thinks this to herself still laying down with her eyes shut.

"Haha! Very funny, Beastie. You almost had me." Responds The Dark Fairy with a small laugh at the beginning.

"Beastie? Mom, who's Beastie?" The young girl replies with true puzzlement evident in her tone.

Maleficent's eyes flit open at the statement and the child's accent. Her sleep clouded brain must have finally cleared allowing her senses to be fully functional. Her acute hearing picked up a Scottish accent.

She quickly gets to a standing position in front of the unfamiliar voice.

The girl is a teen around Aurora's age. She has long fiery red hair which is extremely disheveled and frizzy. Her skin is pale almost rivaling her own, but not quite as light. Her eyes a beautiful blue much like her Beastie's own. The teen has a dark green blue dress on that reaches the ground.

"Who are you? And where have you taken me?" Interrogates the older woman.

The child's eyes widen at the icy and English accented voice.

"Well?" Maleficent questions impatiently.

"Um, I don't understand, mom. It's me, Merida, your daughter and oldest child." Merida answers with confusion written up on face. Her head is titled to the side and eyebrows furrowed.

Why would her mom not know her? Why would the spell make her mom a different...because she wanted her mother changed!

Merida thinks this to herself.

"I'm not you're mom." The Mistress of Evil curtly lashes. Anger begins to show in the villainess' posture.

"I know, but you look like her and..." Nervously the teen says aloud and trails off unsure how to exactly phrase her next words.

Maleficent cocks a criticizing eyebrow at the youth's reply.

"What?"

Merida lets out an exhausted breath of air.

"I'm sorry, mom..."

"Stop calling me mom!" Demands the villainess with a nasty snarl upon her face.

Fear and shock spread upon the girl as she stares at her very infuriated mother.

"There aren't any other fairies with horns besides me." Maleficent says quickly.

The redhead's mouth drops at the words "fairies" and "horns".

"What? You didn't seem surprised at all when you first greeted me." Criticizes the fae to the girl.

"You...you don't have horns, Ms." A shocked teen chokes out.

"Excuse me. Of course I..." The Mistress of Evil backlashes, but stops immediately as soon as her searching hand reached up to her head to find no tough and hard appendages.

Frightened, like a caged animal, the villainess looks down at herself to find no long black dress, but a foresty colored green dress. She starts urgently walking around the room searching for a mirror. As she inspects the room, she comes to the conclusion that this is not her world. The woman quickly finds a full body mirror in a closet.

Maleficent's eyes double in size and her jaw drops open at her reflection.

No longer did she have horns, sharp cheek bones, extremely pale complexion, green with gold speckled eyes, or her claw like nails. Now, her cheeks are soft and rounded, eyes are a dark brown, and nails are filed nicely like most humans. Her hair is still a dark brown, but in a long braid and one group of strands a grey color.

Maleficent tries to summon her magic to change her appearance, but nothing happens.

Anger begins to consume the villainess because she's no longer in her world either which means Beastie is still in danger because of her curse!

"What..."

The fae turns with rage written on her face.

"Have...you...done." Flares the furious woman.

Merida stares frozen to the spot and unable to find her voice.

"What have you done to me!" Roars Maleficent as she starts walking towards the girl.

"I...I...don't know. The witch said that the spell would change my mother." Merida coughs up speedily as the threatening figure closes in on her.

"What Witch and spell?" Commands The Dark Fairy.

"Someone I found, alright. I wanted my mom to not make me marry a suitor, so I was wandering around the forest and came across this witch. She gave me this pastry that would change my mom.

I'm sorry. I didn't know that the spell would give me a whole different person as my mother." The redhead exclaims with fear in her voice.

Maleficent stops her advancement on the child and digests the information.

"Your mom was going to arrange your marriage?" The villainess asks curiously.

"Yes. I don't want to marry any of the suitors. I don't like, let alone, love any of them." Snaps the teen.

Maleficent knows little of love, her love ending by betrayal, but being forced into a marriage to someone you do not love, certainly isn't right.

"Well, I for one wouldn't make you marry him." The fae replies with head held high.

"Really?" Merida asks with a hopeful expression.

"Yes, but I'm not your mother. You will have to take this up with her when we break this spell."

"You won't stay? My real mom will never allow such an idea!" The girl protests angrily.

"No. I have other matters in my world that I must attend to." The curse specifically, Maleficent thinks to herself.

"What other matters?" Inquires Merida with intrigue piqued.

"None of it is of your concern, but I need to get back home before tomorrow or something terrible is going to happen." The villainess responds coldly, but sorrowful at the end.

The teen hears the sadness in the woman's voice and decides to leave the subject alone. She is usually a very nosy child, but this person looks in no mood to discuss the subject further.

"So, what did the witch say was the solution to your spell?" Queries The Dark Fairy.

"She didn't say, but I know where she is and I can take you to her."

"Good. We ought to get going as soon as possible. Body switching spells tend to become permanent if not broken before a specific time frame."

"Wait? How do you know that? Are you a witch too?"

Maleficent takes a deep breath in exhaustion. It's been awhile since she has come across someone that didn't know her or what she has done. More know her for what she has done.

"I'm a fairy. Remember, I said I'm the only fairy with horns."

"Oh yeah." Merida says in realization.

"Now, are you going to lead me to this witch?"

"Um, well, we kinda have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"We need to sneak out somehow because, well, we still have the suitor issue to absolve and, well..."

"They'll think I'm your mother, correct?"

Merida nods in affirmation.

"They'll want me to tell them what my decision is on the matter." States the fairy hurriedly.

"Yes."

"Hmmm...I could easily create a distraction if I still had magic." Maleficent thinks out loud.

"Wait, I got it!

Stay here and I'll go get our distraction!" The redhead says excitedly.

"Our distraction?"

"It'll work, I promise. They won't fail."

"Who?"

"My little brothers. The boys are excellent at the art of deception." The teen replies proudly.

"Fine. Do it quickly." The Mistress of Evil responds.

Merida nods then heads out the door leaving Maleficent alone in her mother's bedroom.

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it's kinda weird, but it seemed to fit. Thanks for reading. Until next time! :)


	2. Author's Note

This is not a chapter. I apologize for this, but I have some bad news to tell and felt it best to put it in all my current fics I am working on, so you'll understand my drop in updates. I'm back at school for my Senior year and have a large number of very tough classes this year. I have no idea when I'll be able to update any and all my stories, but I'll try my best to find time. It'll probably be on the weekends. So, sorry to say, but I will not be updating very frequently for the next few months until December. I wish I could write all the time, but academics must come first. I just didn't want any of you to think that I gave up on my stories because, trust me, I have many plans! PM me if you have any questions. I'll try to keep up with checking my account daily. Until next time! :)


	3. She's Maleficent

AN: I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated this fic in such a long time! School has been very heavy and well busy! Finding free time to sit down and write has been quite the challenge and lets say that I was unable to figure out where to go with this story. Plus, in comparison to my other fics, this one hasn't really caught wind you know what I mean? Reviews and feedback or even a pm gets me motivated to keep going with my stories. Buckbeak is my other story and well, same goes for it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Now, onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or Brave. Both belong to Disney.

Chapter 3: She's Maleficent

Elinor starts groaning as struggles to sit up from, what she thought, was her bedroom floor. Her back hurts greatly and her head feels like it has a ton of bricks atop it. Must have been the fall onto the ground she thinks to herself.

Her eyes widen as she sits up with new surroundings before her. A foresty type environment and it looks to be morning too. She looks around where she is sitting and it appears to be a nest of some sort.

"Mistress." Calls an unfamiliar man's voice from below.

Mistress? Who would be calling her that name? Elinor thinks to herself as she peers over the rim of the nest.

"Who are you? And where exactly am I? What is this place?" Elinor asks calmly to the man with jet black hair on the ground.

Diaval's mouth drops at the foreign accent coming from his Mistress' mouth.

"Hello? Are you hard at hearing?" The Queen questions curiously and slightly worried.

This gets the raven's attention. He shakes his head to clear his shock.

"I am not hard at hearing, Mistress. Will you please stop your teasing?" Diaval says in response believing her to be pulling his leg. Her method of having "fun" with him.

"Teasing? No, dear I would not do such a thing. It is..." She pauses with her words looking up to the sky trying find the correct words.

"Unlady like. Atrocious and improper. We are humans, not animals, and must act properly."

The black haired man has had enough because he knows that there is no way that his Mistress would call herself a human. Absolutely no way she would say something that vulgar and detestable. This woman is clearly not his Mistress. She may be in his Mistress' body, but she herself is not this woman!

"Who are you and what have you done with my Mistress?!" Diaval demands to the woman whom he thought he pledged his life to serve and protect for as long as he lives.

The horned woman rears back at this sudden burst of anger and demanding tone. No one has ever spoken in such a bestial voice before because she was and is the Queen. Her title means the utmost respect from commoners and those below her rule. Should mean the same from her children, despite Merida's extremely stubborn and pertinacious attitude towards her.

Merida. She had almost forgot that she was supposed to be solving the suitor issue with that girl! Where could she be? What could have happened? Well, she needs answers.

Elinor decides that it'd be best to start over and tell this man who she is and maybe then he will tell her where she might be.

"Sir..." Elinor starts but is abruptly interrupted by the man.

"Diaval. It's Diaval."

"Diaval. My name is Queen Elinor of the clan Dunbroch. Would you kindly please tell me where my daughter Merida is?" Elinor says in a regal and elegant tone.

There is silence in the air as the servant takes this information in. This woman believes herself a Queen yet she looks like his Mistress. He has never heard of the clan name and there are no clans anywhere around Stefan's kingdom. Maybe this woman is a witch and that's how she got into his Mistress' body? That's it! It has to be it!

"No. You're a witch. That's why you are in my Mistress' body!" Diaval accuses the woman.

"A witch?! Your Mistress' body?! What does that even mean?! There are no such thing as witches and I don't even understand your second accusation?!" Elinor yells enraged by the raven's reply to her kind and formal approach.

Diaval looks dumbfounded at the woman. The first question he could understand but the second no. Had she not seen her own reflection? Really?

"Witches are real to answer the first. The second, read my lips, you look like my Mistress." The black haired man fires back.

Elinor wears a face of utter confusion. Did she really not look like herself? She looks down at her own body for the first time and is petrified.

Her once forest green gown no longer graced her body. Instead there is a long black dress. Black of all colors?! What kind of person wears all black unless he or she be at a grave burying, a battle, or someone evil? The next feature, not of her own, to catch her eye is her hands. They are as pale as...well...paler than anything she has seen before! Her fingernails are pointed sharp like claws! Who is this person that she has taken their body?! She needs to find a mirror or something with a reflective surface. Elinor starts to stand straight up when suddenly an unknown part of this other person's body runs into a tree limb above.

"Ah." The Queen cries out at the impact between this other extremity, unbeknownst to her, against the tree.

She reaches up to touch the spot which is cylindrical and curvy. Her hand runs up and down the leathery texture from the base of her head up to the pointed top of this new body part.

"Diaval. Do you know where a mirror might be?" Elinor requests quickly wanting to know exactly what she has become.

"Why should I help..."

"I want to see who I have become." The woman demands in her sharp and commanding tone.

That's more like his Mistress. Diaval thinks to himself. Well, it can't hurt, right? Let her prove to herself that she is not who she believes she to be.

"I can show you where the lake is."

"Fine, just quickly please."

Elinor struggles to climb down the Rowan tree. she finally achieves, but starts having trouble keeping her own balance on her 2 feet. The raven man quickly finds the staff and hands it off to the frazzled woman.

"Um, thank you, Diaval. That was very kind of you." The Queen voices politely. Diaval responds with a curt nod then leads her to the small lake where Maleficent first truly met Aurora.

Elinor walks slowly and tentatively to the water's edge. She is afraid of who or more like what she has become.

"Who am I?" The frightened woman says in a very soft and whispery voice.

There in the water is, not a woman, but a creature she had never seen before. Her head has a black leathery wrapping which incases, horns which she doesn't know, 2 odd extensions on her skull. The face has extremely sharp cheek bones. The skin the same severely pale color as the hands. Lips the color of blood. Lastly, eyes are green like emeralds, but with gold speckles as well. As a whole, this beast seems scary. Something from a nightmare or from the deepest depths of hell.

"Maleficent."

"Huh?" Elinor replies not really registering what the man said. She is still mainly in shock at this horrifying sight before her.

"Maleficent is who you are. That's the name of the woman's body you are currently in." Diaval says calmly.

Sadly, the calmness of his voice did not reduce the panic from Elinor's eyes. Morley, it ignited more fear.

"Did you just say Ma...Maleficent?" The Queen asks stuttering on the name of the beast.

"Yes. Why?"

The Queen faints at the response knowing the name from legends. Legends of a dark, evil, villainous, vile, cruel, and wretched witch that cursed a baby to die with a finger tip prick on a spinning wheel when she turned 16. A very monstrous and despicable villainess from her childhood. Now, a living nightmare.

Black out...


End file.
